Stars in the Night Sky
by AstoriaGrace
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been married for two years, but he's still haunted by his own demons and she finds herself faced with a frightening new prospect. They're both to busy to start a family... right? (AU, cannon-divergent, OCC) Dramione short!


Stars in the Night Sky

* * *

 _A/N: Here's a short for the ship Dramione. Draco and Hermione have been married for a few years... But each of them still have their own torturous ghosts._

 _It would be super if you could review! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I moan softly, rolling over under my silken sheets and groping for the body that should be lying next to me in bed. I frown, extending my hand but feeling only empty blankets. "Draco? Are you there?" I sit up, tossing the white comforter off and slipping from the luxurious bed. "Sweetie?" I place my hands over my stomach, groaning faintly as a wave of nausea hits me.

I leave our bedroom,flicking on the kitchen light as I enter. My husband sits at the marble countered island bar, a burnt slice of toast lying uneaten before him. He looks up dismally as I slide onto a stool beside him. "Sorry if I woke you." He caresses my hand softly, pulling the sleeve of his Falmouth Falcons tee-shirt down to cover the faded scars on the inside of his left arm.

"I woke on my own. I wasn't feeling well… a bit nauseous. What's the matter?" I lean forward, gazing intently into his tired grey eyes. "You- you're not thinking about that… are you?" I frown slightly, touching his arm.

"Well, so what if I am?!" He snaps- something that he hasn't done in all of our two whole years of marriage. "I- I'm sorry. What did I ever do to deserve you? I should be in Azkaban right now for what I've done!"

"Don't say that! You don't need to deserve me—I love you, and I will no matter what! Hey—we all have marks on us that illustrate our deepest fears or worst mistakes. Just remember that you're forgiven—by Harry, Ron, and above all, me." I smile reassuringly, feeling like a bit of a preacher as I try to encourage my husband. Sometimes Draco goes through moments of depression, when his years with the Death Eaters all come flooding back and he takes a knife to his Dark Mark, as if trying to cut the brand away. The last thing that I need is him coming back to bed with blood pouring from his left arm all over our sheets. I touch my own arm, tracing the letters "mudblood" which are carved there.

He smiles faintly, waving his hand over the uneaten toast, causing it to sail across the room to the trashcan, which opens to receive it. "Thanks, 'Mione. I love you… you truly are the brightest and best witch of your age, aren't you?" He teases, tugging at my brown curls playfully.

"Only if you're the brightest and best wizard." I whisper, standing and pulling him across the room to the sliding door of our flat. "Let's watch the stars for a while, shall we?" Hand in hand, we stand on the balcony, gazing out over the busy London streets.

"So… you said that you felt nauseous, love?" He wraps his slender white arm over my bare, nut-brown shoulders. "Are you alright?"

I stare silently up at the stars, my white silk nighty blowing around my thighs. Draco spins me around, lifting me up on his knees as our lips meet. "I'm better than alright…" I whisper softly in his ear as we break apart.

"But you're not sick, right?" He presses, cradling me close and running his hands over my back. I bite my lip, hesitant to reveal my secret. Instead, I point at a brightly shining constellation above us.

"That's the Scorpius constellation. It's one of my favorites… just the way that it's formed." I say softly as his gaze follows the direction of my fingers. "I- I'm…. Draco-"

"What is it, love? Is something wrong?" He sounds so worried that my conscience gives a guilty squirm.

"Well- I didn't know how to tell you this…. And with your job- and we're so young- just twenty three!" I stumble. Draco has never talked to me about our plans for the future… and to be perfectly honest, I hadn't even considered it. Both of us are young and busy—we have jobs at the Ministry to keep us occupied, social events to attend, and our S.P.E.W. campaigns to handle… "How would you feel about starting a family?"

He blinks in surprise, the slight wind ruffling the white-blond locks falling over his forehead. "I- I'd love that… I hadn't really thought about it… but I'd love to be a father and- Hermione, are you- are you-"

I bow my head, beaming down at my lap and clutching my torso. When I look up into his eyes, I can clearly see the pinpoint lights of the Scorpius constellation reflected in his wondering gaze. "Yes. You're going to be a daddy! Draco… I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!"

* * *

 _Finis_


End file.
